


No Luck

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: BloodRayne II: Deliverance (Movie)
Genre: Communication Failure, Epic Fail, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah/Shiranui's luck runs out as soon as she finds out part of Billy's evil plans! (Crack-Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Luck

The Transylvanian vampire known as Billy the Kid had descended upon Hannah and her friend.

His vamp goons had them surrounded, but waited for Billy’s call.

“You’re not gonna kill us, are you?” Morgan asked as she stuck her head out of the driver’s side window which was now rolled down.

Morgan got a closer look at the leader of the gang, noticing his fangs.

“Holy shit, S., this asshole’s a vampire!”

Hannah rolled her eyes, “S.?” She questioned.

Morgan frowned, “He did call you Shiranui, S. is short for Shiranui..?”

Hannah rolled her eyes as she scoffed in an annoyed tone. “This jerk-off better back the fuck down, or I’ll deal with it.” Hannah snarled lightly.

The cursed zone was not doing much to her, but something else was causing her to feel considerably weaker as the minutes passed.

“Deal with it, Shiranui!” Morgan shouted, causing the Billy’s goons to become edgy.

Yet Billy only kept his calm and quiet composure, which seemed to make Hannah feel a bit in danger.

“But you don’t look like a Shiranui, all I see is my best friend,” Morgan added, causing Hannah to wonder if her best friend could even see her true form.

Hannah shook the thought from her mind as she picked up her pace toward Billy, who was still pretty far away. Soon going into a slow charge; hoping that it would cause him to back off.

He only waited to see what would happen.

Hannah ran right into a cursed barrier that seemed to slow her down as the dark air ate away at her divine instruments, threatening to render her useless, or even killing her.

“Ah…..shit…” She growled as the cursed barrier seemed to bring her to her knees. It also kept the human god from getting any closer to the vampire.

Hannah managed to backtrack slowly out of the barrier’s reach; a wolf-life snarl seemed to escape her throat as she was finally free. Collapsing to the ground as her body felt like a good amount of solar energy had been drained.

Billy smirked softly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sorry about that my dear friend, though if you tried to get any farther; that dark energy would’ve killed you,” He said with an evil smile decorating his face. “we can’t have that now, can we?”

Hannah huffed lightly, that accent was starting to annoy the hell out of her.

Billy chuckled softly, “I am in control now,” He mused evilly, “this town called Deliverance doesn’t quite believe in gods.”

Hannah gulped softly; she was shit out of luck.

People stopped believing in gods. The gods grew weak.

A town full of non-believers.

Hannah was going to have to kiss her divine attributes goodbye.


End file.
